


Joining Forces

by latebird



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, dumb, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latebird/pseuds/latebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s cold.”<br/>“It is so not cold.”<br/>“You’re a freak, holy shit. it is colder than ten bitches in a morgue out here.”<br/>You decide to ignore how much that particular simile there hardly made sense at all.</p><p>winter-y dave/john hangouts plus cuddling and smooching!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joining Forces

**Author's Note:**

> this is old and unedited and stupid but i'm posting it anyway

“It’s cold.”  
“It is so not cold.”  
“You’re a freak, holy shit. it is colder than ten bitches in a morgue out here.”  
You decide to ignore how much that particular simile there hardly made sense at all. “Dave, stop being a baby! It’s only like, forty degrees. I’ve seen much worse.”  
“Only?? Jesus Christ, I hardly see anything under fifty year round. Gimme a break.” You pick up some snow and flick it in his face. His nose scrunches up briefly before returning to its default poker face and you smile, before a handful of snow is thrown in your face.  
“Oh, you so didn’t.” you say, narrowing your eyes, despite your grin.  
“So what if I did?” he says, and then the two of you are rolling around wrestling in the snow.  
By the time your dad calls the two of you in for soup and hot chocolate, you’re both panting, covered in snow, and freezing down to the core. You both call it a draw and shiver your way up to the back door, where dad is waiting to close the door behind you and take your coats.  
You both kick off your boots and shuffle over to the fireplace, taking off your gloves and socks and hats and putting them in front of the fireplace to melt and dry off the snow. You grab two large, heavy blankets from the pile next to the couch and hand one to Dave before sitting down and wrapping yourself up in one, too.  
It isn’t long before dad brings in the soup and hot chocolate, setting the bowls down in front of you and handing you the mugs. You smile in gratitude and Dave mutters his thank you’s, his voice still wobbly from shivering. The two of you gratefully gulp down both of the warm liquids, and both are gone in no time.  
You are wiggling your toes in front of the fire, attempting to melt the numbness in them away, when Dave lifts up your blanket and crawls under it next to you. “Hey, what are you-” you start to say, but he shushes you and wraps his own blanket around the two of you over his.  
“Joining forces.” He says, wiggling to get comfortable next to you. The weight of the two blankets across both of your shoulders is heavy and warm. You roll your eyes and smile, snuggling into his side. “Jesus, Egbert, how did I know you’d be a cuddler?” he muses, and you nudge his cold foot with yours. He nudges back, and this goes on until your feet are in a full-out tussle and he stops, holding up a hand and (you assume) looking you in the eye. “Egbert.”  
You raise an eyebrow. “Yes?”  
He points down at your feet, still looking at you. “We are so not playing footsy right now.” You snort, nudging him in the side with your elbow.  
“We so were, though.” You say. He only (ironically, you presume) sticks his tongue out at you. You stare at it before he withdraws it again and you snap your vision back to the fire, resting your chin on your knees and letting it warm your face.  
He pulls his knees up and scoots up next to you, and you tug at the blankets so they surround the two of you. He mumbles out a soft “mm” and with a little time you find him asleep on your shoulder, humming in his sleep.  
The sun falls early and suddenly, and you find yourself feeling pretty sleepy yourself after a while. You yawn and give Dave a gentle shove, and with his shades slid way down his nose you can see his eyes just barely flutter open. He whines and shuts them again, and you stand and you sling his arm over your shoulder and hoist him up with you.  
He mumbles out an array of vulgarity in what you suspect must be at least three languages as the two of you make the trek up the stairs to your room. When you make it he grumbles out a few more complaints as you lay him down on the air mattress next to your bed that you and dad had set up for him. You sit on the mattress next to his sleeping figure, and, after much debate, you lean over and softly kiss him on the temple as you take off his shades. You take off your own glasses and set them both on the table next to your bed as you jump over Dave’s sleeping arrangement to get to your own more permanent one. You curl yourself into your blankets, shivering and cursing dad for shirking on the upstairs heating all the time, but eventually you manage to drift off into a fragile sleep.  
You’re not sure how long you had been asleep when you suddenly find yourself awake again. It takes you a moment to process the cause for this, but everything comes together when you notice Dave climbing into bed next to you. “mmmmwhatareyoudoing” you mumble into your pillow.  
He throws another blanket over the one you already have, and then pulls the whole lot over both of your heads.  
“Joining forces.” He says. His breath is warm, and you find yourself reaching out and grabbing for him, pulling him closer to you. He takes your cold hands in his even colder ones and you lean forward and bump your numb noses together. By now you’re pretty awake, and you don’t even care how close your faces are because obviously Dave is pretty awake as well and he doesn’t seem to care very much either.  
Eventually you both feel your hands’ combined warmth thaw your chilled fingers, and your feet remain a little cold but altogether this is so much better than before. He lets out a satisfied sigh beside you and you smile although he probably can’t see you. “Anything else cold?” you ask.  
He says nothing for a moment, and right as you begin to dismiss him as asleep, he speaks. “Just one thing.” He says, and before you can respond he leans forward and he kisses you. His lips are, indeed, freezing, but something makes you doubt that as his motivation. You shake your thoughts away because you haven’t actually responded to this yet and he’s pulling away and apologizing and you don’t want him to be apologizing because there’s nothing to be sorry for and you want him to keep going and-  
suddenly you find yourself lurching forward and smashing your lips against his, your teeth clacking together. This time it’s you to flinch away, covering your mouth and frantically whispering apologies at the same time. You hear him chuckling next to you and you feel his lukewarm hands pull your lukewarm hands away from your face and he tells you that the two of you will have to work on that and then you’re kissing again.  
Your noses still bump and your teeth still get in the way but overall this is your best one yet. You lean into him and he leans into you and by now you’re pretty sure both of your lips are plenty warm but then you remember how that wasn’t really the motivation here and even if it was you certainly don’t care.  
His hands are in your hair now and you reach up and touch his jaw with your fingertips and trace them up and down his face a little before letting your hand rest on his cheek.  
You eventually find yourselves needing to pull apart for air, not because you’re particularly out of breath but because you both just need to breathe because goddamn. Your chests heave in sync with each other and you look at him and say “welp” and he looks at you and says “that happened” and you snort. His arms snake around you so your head is resting on his bicep and his other arm curls around your shoulders and up to rest a hand in your hair. You melt into his mold, one arm folded between the two of you and the other slung over his side.  
“Warm enough?” you ask. He snorts.  
“Forces sufficiently joined.” he says, nodding and resting his chin on your head. You can’t see, but from his chin you can swear you can feel him smile.  
Either way you find yourself smiling yourself, and the last thing you notice before you drift off to sleep is the way your ankles are touching, and how you are the farthest away from cold that you have ever been on any night in any December.


End file.
